As a cartridge that is mountable in an image forming apparatus, there is known in the art a photosensitive-body unit that includes a housing and a photosensitive drum. The photosensitive drum is rotatably mounted on support shafts fixed in side parts of the housing (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-143048, for example).